


build a new tomorrow

by skeletonqueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some leaisa things written from different povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: Five different perspectives on Lea and Isa's burgeoning relationship.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. i. kairi

Kairi had climbed up the makeshift ladders and steps that surrounded the large tree in the centre of the small island. She was looking for Riku and Sora, hoping to check in on them but so far she’d had no luck in tracking them down. There were so many places that they could have wandered off to—it was alright though, she knew better than most the nooks and crannies of the island they played on as children.

As she looked out towards the horizon, the sun was hanging low in the sky, the beach glowing a warm orange. It was nostalgic, she thought, and looked like something from a painting. The light was catching on the waves, refracting as the ocean moved and made it sparkle and glisten like gemstones. The soft lull of the tide as it rolled in on the beach was rhythmic and welcoming, it soothed parts of Kairi's underlying anxieties.

Everyone had been having so much fun today—it was well deserved of course, after everything that they had all been through. As the day had progressed, and the evening drew in everyone began splitting up into little groups, some getting to know each other better. She caught a glimpse of Ven, Roxas, and Hayner, climbing ladders on the tree opposite, yelling animatedly as they made their way up the tree. 

A little further off, down past the docks and up on the wooden platforms she spotted Naminé. She was leaning on the fencing, looking out towards the ocean with a soft expression on her face. Terra and Aqua were standing either side of her, Terra gesticulating wildly as he spoke, Aqua hiding a laugh behind the back of her hand. 

On the beach, she saw Xion with Olette and Pence. Xion was watching Pence with a curious fascination as he showed her his camera. He held it up, pointing it at Olette and then began pointing out different parts of the camera before handing it off to Xion who took it tentatively, her face lighting up after she'd used it. The three of them crowded around the camera before breaking into fits of giggles.

So far no luck though, she still hadn't been able to spot Riku or Sora in any of the usual spots, she wondered if perhaps they'd wandered off towards the Cove. It wouldn't surprise her to find them running that old obstacle course the way they used to when they were younger—even now it didn't seem like it was that long ago that they'd last had one of their races. She couldn't remember what it was about, or who won, but it brought a smile to her face nonetheless.

Carefully she made her way back down the ladders and makeshift walkways along the side of the tree. Sat at the end of the docks alone was Isa, she noted though that he wasn't to be alone for too long. Lea was striding towards him, his gait all full of gusto before he seemed to hesitate the closer he got to his friend. Long strides slowing down before he came to a complete stop, his shoulders slumping as he scratched the back of his head—a habit that Kairi had picked up on after spending enough time with him. Though she hadn't quite figured out whether it was just born from nerves or something else.

Isa leaned backward slightly resting his weight on his hands behind him. Lea's head perked up, startled, the smallest trace of surprise on his face before he broke out into a grin. He kicked at the wooden planks lightly before joining Isa properly, lowering himself down into a sitting position. Neither of them looked at each other as Lea shimmied himself on the docks, Isa glancing off towards the horizon when Lea placed his hand much too carefully over Isa's.

She was sure that the two of them had much to talk about, both of them had old wounds that needed healing. She didn't personally know much about Isa—only small snippets that Lea had quietly confided in her during their training. Even if Lea hadn’t outright said it to her, or perhaps wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself yet, she knew how deeply Lea cared for Isa. For now though, it was nice that the two of them got to sit together and enjoy a moment of peace in a quiet moment, with only each other and the setting sun for company.


	2. ii. ienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be considered a sequel, of sorts to [lepus.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770013)

To say things had been hectic for the few months Ienzo had been back would be an understatement in the highest degree. His own recompletion had left him feeling exhausted, something that he knew he would need to address properly sooner or later. He should have been grateful to be back at all, but there were… certain things he missed and to say otherwise would be a lie.

There were more important things to do, there were always more important things to do. First it had been dealing with the data Ansem the Wise had left behind with Sora, then there had been dealing with how to utilise it and bring back Roxas. Then there was dealing with Even's recompletion—much smoother this time around, he was sure.

Master Ansem had insisted that he too take some time to recuperate whilst Even recovered, and that transferring Naminé's heart into a suitable vessel was still a few days off at best. Despite the insistence of bed rest however, he'd immediately thrown himself back into work. Transferring Naminé's heart had succeeded beyond their expectations and had gone as well as they could have hoped.

The bout of fatigue he was currently suffering from would soon run its course, he was sure. There were still things to be done, and he wanted to get back to work–and hopefully back to some sort of normality, whatever that meant for him now. Maybe it meant a reasonable sleep schedule, not that he had never been one for keeping normal sleeping hours. At least, not in several years.

Wandering the castle halls at one in the morning wasn't ideal. He wasn't sure Aeleus or Dilan would appreciate finding him skulking around either. Last time they'd been patrolling and he'd crossed their paths, they'd mistook him for an intruder. Both of them had pointed their weapons at him whilst he stood in the corridor clad only in one of Dilan's old shirts, some uncomfortable sweatpants, and a bowl of salted pretzels the size of his head. 

Since that night he'd taken to wandering a little outside of their perimeter, and tonight that led him into the gardens. It was spring, and though the flowers weren’t exactly the same as he remembered from his youth, they were starting to bloom and he was sure they looked lovely during the day. He really ought to spend some time out here when the sun was up, and perhaps give his thanks to the young woman he knew was responsible for the restoration in this area. 

Meandering through the gardens aimlessly he froze as he glimpsed sight of two silhouettes clambering up on top of one of the walls. It wasn't until one of the figures straightened out that he recognised it to be Isa—his hair seemed to be tied up, but there was no mistaking the way his hair was styled, and he was with Lea of course, judging by the proportions and the self-assured gait of the man beside him.

He darted between two hydrangea bushes hoping to get out of sight of the two and without drawing any attention to himself. He realised a moment too late unfortunately, that the only way back inside was to pass by the wall the two of them were walking along. Lea appeared to be balancing alongside the edge and Ienzo hoped that the older man kept his balance and didn’t tumble into the bushes below.

Lea was talking, in what Ienzo presumed was supposed to be a whisper, but Isa kept hushing him though, as Lea missed the mark entirely. Ienzo would need to make his way past the two of them in order to get back inside. That was easy enough, the two of them were preoccupied and Lea was making enough noise and Ienzo was adept at skulking around in the shadows should he  _ want _ to be.

He kept close to the wall and skirted around the bushes carefully, not really listening to whatever it was Lea was talking about. He couldn't quite pick out what Isa was saying, but it did leave him wondering how Lea—or Axel rather, had attained the role he had. Stealth had always been his forte and yet here Lea was making enough noise for an entire group of people.

The closer Ienzo got to the two of them the clearer Lea's words became. "Listen—so I know it's not the right time of the year or whatever," a pause. Ienzo could just picture him scratching the back of his neck. "And we probably won't be able to see them at all."

Isa made an odd little sound and Ienzo wondered if he too had no idea what Lea was talking about. "Lea, please tell me why we're out here at almost two in the morning, and why you were absolutely adamant we climb the wall like children. There's a door, you know? We're allowed in now."

Ienzo doubted that much, during the day certainly but at this time? Dilan might have turned them away. He could see Aeleus relenting and maybe letting them in, if they had a good enough reason to be here, but he suspected 'wandering the gardens at night' wasn't high on that list.

He heard shoes scuffing against the stone as he got closer to the two of them, Lea let out an exasperated groan. "Remember? You kept correcting me when I said it was a rabbit 'cause it's not, it was a hare or something." Ienzo raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly to glance up at the two of them. Lea was pointing up towards the sky and Isa was staring at him, dumbfounded.

"I made a promise I'd memorise where they were—and they'd be right here but…"

"But you're about four months late." Isa's voice was soft, softer than Ienzo had ever known it to be anyway. It was off putting, and a little jarring he had to admit. He didn't want to be stuck here listening to whatever it was the two of them wanted to discuss about rabbits or hares. "Really," Isa continued on, sounding amused. "You dragged me out to look at stars?"

Ienzo's eyes widened a little at Isa's words. Is that what they had been doing? He remembered once, spotting them from his bedroom window one summer, they must have been older than 12 then, but they'd been chased off by Even—laughing as they outpaced him and disappeared over the wall. He'd seen them a couple of times before, and a plenty of times after too, often they'd get caught but there'd been some nights they'd left of their own accord. Ienzo had always wondered what they were up to, what could be so fascinating and how he could join them.

Lea shook a plastic bag and something inside clinked. "Now, I don't have a thermos of hot chocolate or some fancy tea or anything, but I made do."

"Is that cheap beer?"

"Naturally."

"Wow, you really do know how to spoil a man."

Something about Isa's tone made Ienzo panic. It reminded him of how Aeleus would talk to Dilan (or heaven forbid Even,) when they were alone—or at least thought they were—and he realised that he absolutely did not want to be privy to whatever conversation was about to happen between the two of them.

Lea hummed as he set the bag down on the wall with a gentle  _ clink _ , and groaned as he eased himself down, kicking his feet over the edge too close to Ienzo for comfort. "Hey Isa, did I ever tell you that that night was the first time I ever really saw you."

"What are you talking about, we've known each other since we were toddlers."

Oh this was bad, Ienzo really had to leave.

"No, I mean like," Lea clicked his tongue. "I'm tryin' to be all poetic here or something and it's not really working."

Isa snorted. "Maybe it’s the cheap beer."

Lea didn't seem put out by Isa's remark though, carrying on as though Isa hadn't said a thing. "I knew. Even back then I knew."

That did seem to give Isa pause though, stumbling over his words as he tried to respond.

Ienzo had had enough, he turned sharply with the intent to continue skirting along the wall—he wasn't too far away from the door now. He hadn't anticipated his coat would get caught on the bush behind him though, and gave it a small tug. The  _ snap _ really shouldn't have sounded out quite as loudly as it did and he found himself instinctively ducking down and heard Isa hush Lea once more.

"Lea, come on, let's get out of here."

"What? It's probably just like a squirrel or something…"

"Lea, c'mon!"

Ienzo held his breath as he crouched in the bushes, listening as the two of them clambered back over the wall, laughter from Isa as he poked at Lea's 'being sentimental,' and groans from Lea—eventually fading into the distance as they made their great escape from a squirrel 'or something.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written ienzo before so this was fun to try. i think this is actually the longest of the bunch, somehow. i had no real plan going into this, no thoughts just words. somehow stumbled upon 'ienzo has three very gay dads and is tired of hearing them being sappy' -- i'll take it?


	3. iii. riku

Radiant Garden was nice. It was different to what he was used to, but it was nice enough. And so far, everyone was being very hospitable towards him. He worried that it probably came down to pity, at least to a certain extent. Axel—or Lea, rather—had assured him that this wasn't the case.

Riku wasn't entirely sure when Lea had made it a habit to come check in on him at least once a week. He wasn't even sure it was a habit or if it was coincidence. He'd said that Isa was doing stuff up at the castle and so he tagged along with him, only to discover that whatever Isa was discussing with the apprentices was way too boring to sit and listen to.

So they often found themselves in the plaza not too far from Merlin's place, and close enough to the castle gates that Lea could see when Isa was finished up. They took it in turns bringing ice cream with them, and mostly they just sat in silence. Kairi had told Riku that Lea was talkative, a veritable difficulty to shut up once he started—providing you got him started on the right topics—but he'd yet to see any indication of that.

After one particularly tough night, he sighed and turned to Lea. "Tell me about Isa."

Lea spluttered, swallowing his ice cream wrong and turning to stare at Riku as if he'd asked something entirely different. "Huh? Tell you about Isa? What is there to—"

Riku snorted. "You were friends as kids, and you're like what, living together now or something?"

"Y-yeah—y'know, like roommates until we figure out something more ideal…"

Riku let his eyes wander towards the castle. He wasn't sure entirely what was going on in there, but he knew Isa was in there somewhere. Maybe his ears were burning. "You found your way back to each other. After everything you both went through, you still managed to come out on the other side with each other."

"I—yeah." Lea dropped his gaze to the floor, quietly munching on his ice cream.

Riku tried again. "So what's the deal with Isa?"

Now that he'd gotten over the initial shock of the question, Lea seemed a little more comfortable talking about it. Kairi had been right, he thought, as Lea quietly told anecdotes of some of the antics he and Isa had gotten up to in this very plaza when they were kids. Riku wondered if Lea was aware of how his voice sped up when he spoke, or if he knew that there was a flush on his cheeks, or if that he hadn't stopped smiling once.

He was barely paying attention as Lea rambled on—it was nice to hear something that sounded so normal though. It was sort of exactly what he wanted to distract him from everything else that was going on. There were a few times he'd interject with a similar story he could share about how he and Sora and Kairi had done something similar one time. He interrupted another time to tell Lea that his ice cream was melting.

"Aw, shi—shoot."

Riku laughed as what was left of Lea's ice cream slid off the stick and into the flower beds below. After a second of pouting, Lea's laughter filled the air too. The two of them laughing as a set of footsteps quietly approached them.

"You're in a good mood." The two of them turned around to see Naminé standing behind them, clad in light blue shorts and Isa's jacket—entirely too long for her. She'd rolled up the sleeves as best she could but they were still comically large.

Riku glanced back at Lea, "What, you bring the whole gang out with you this time?"

"We needed to check in with Even about something." She carefully sat down on the wall at Lea's side. "So what are the two of you up to? I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"Of course not—" He and Lea stared at each other, both of them saying the exact same thing. Naminé seemed to find it amusing at least. "Lea was just telling me how he and Isa were possibly the world's worst teen detectives."

"I mean, we were probably not the worst…" Lea was mumbling, his cheeks turning red again.

Naminé gently bumped her shoulder against Lea's. "Ohhh, so you were talking about Isa. Well, that explains the good mood." Her tone was playful, and it brought a smile to Riku's face watching her joke around.

Lea on the other hand, was beginning to look flustered. "Wha? What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku chewed on his ice cream stick, narrowing his eyes at Lea, before jabbing the stick out in Lea's direction. He smirked as the red-head jolted backwards, as far away from the offending stick as possible, his brows practically in his hairline as Riku leaned in towards him. He stared Lea down for a beat in perfect silence, before finally asking, "What  _ is _ Isa to you?"

Naminé let out a small "Oh!" in exclamation at the question, and Lea practically fell backwards off of the wall. He stammered, rubbing at his head as he searched for the proper words, but Riku just grinned at him.

Naminé smiled at the two of them softly, laughter bubbling up as she watched them. "Say, isn't this familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that part in the kh2 novels? let lea, riku, and namine be friends. (also namine is part of the sea salt fam, thank you.)


	4. iv. roxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whilst not necessary, i went through a couple of songs for the mood when writing this chapter.  
> in the end, i settled on _don't give up on me _by andy grammer if you'd like to give it a listen.__

Roxas wasn't sure what it was that had woke him, but now that he was awake, he found himself staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Sure, the clock on the end table said it had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt longer. He rolled onto his side, staring at the glowing numbers on the clock and groaned. Was it really only three in the morning? That was way too early.

Kicking his bedsheets off of his legs he sat up, disgruntled, and figured he may as well get some water. Stretch his legs, change his scenery or whatever. Xion said that Olette had told her that was a good method to get back to sleep if you were struggling, but he wasn't entirely sure if he believed it. Still, it was worth a try at least.

His bedroom door creaked open quietly and he glanced down the hallway, frowning when he saw that there was still light coming from down the stairs. That was… odd. No one was usually up at this hour—except maybe Isa but his sleep schedule was something of a mystery to Roxas and it wasn't really something he wanted to question. It really wasn't his business if the man sometimes ended up in the living room doing whatever it was he did and falling asleep on the sofa.

The one time he had asked about it, Isa had told him he must have fallen asleep there by mistake. Roxas knew on that particular evening though, Isa had gone to bed maybe an hour or so after himself. He knew there was probably more to it, and wondered if maybe he was struggling with nightmares—like Xion had—but he wasn't really sure how to bring it up, or even if it was something he should bring up. They weren't exactly close, they got along well enough for now, and that was fine. He was sure if Isa was really struggling, he'd talk to Lea about it.

He moved down the hallway quietly, and as he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear low music playing and voices? Maybe the T.V. had been left on, it wouldn't be the first time. He crept down the stairs, feeling as though he needed to sneak (he really didn't.)

The light, he soon realised, was coming from the kitchen and not the living room, which meant that the music was probably coming from the portable radio. It was a slow sort of acoustic song, and whilst he couldn't quite make out the words it sounded nice, though he wasn't sure it was what Isa would typically be found listening to. Was it Lea who was still up after all? 

He continued along the hallways, stepping carefully over the section of the floor with the creaky board and stopped outside the door that had been left slightly ajar. There wasn't really a good view into the kitchen from here, he could see the small dining table set up near the window, with two mugs set atop it. 

Frowning he leant his ear up against the wall, and he was sure he could hear Lea talking—no, was he singing? Along with the music? Maybe singing was a generous overstatement. A few beats passed and he wondered if maybe he should just go in and get the water he wanted but then two pairs of feet came into view. Lea's hideously mismatched socks, and Isa's navy striped socks that he recognised as being ones Xion had picked out as a gift.

He leaned away from the door and watched as they both came fully into view, neither of them seemingly aware that he was there. Lea had one hand placed gingerly on Isa's waist, the other laced with Isa's and he seemed to be leading them haphazardly around the kitchen. Roxas raised an eyebrow at them, and their attempt at dancing. He was almost certain this was probably Lea's doing.

Lea spun Isa around dramatically, making him laugh quietly before he smiled back up at Lea. It was an expression Roxas recognised as being reserved for Lea. He'd seen Isa laugh and smile before, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary these days, but there was something wholly different about the way he looked at Lea.

Roxas knew that Isa was still cautious around almost everyone, but seeing him with Lea was something entirely at odds with what he was familiar with, his whole demeanour changed, and his entire face softened. Lea had once joked that when he and Isa were kids, a teacher had said they were the only things that balanced each other out—but seeing them like this now, Roxas was pretty sure that there was some truth in that.

The two of them moved around the kitchen in circles with no real rhythm, Lea quietly singing along to the radio, both completely oblivious to anything that wasn't each other. Roxas thought it must be nice to have someone like that. Even if the two of them would go about their days as normal tomorrow, go back to behaving like there absolutely wasn't anything going on between them—even if everyone knew that wasn't the case. That was fine though. If they still needed time, they had all the time they could possibly wish for now.


	5. v. xion

Lea's birthday was coming up, something that hadn’t been celebrated at all whilst they were in the organization.

It had only been mentioned once, when Lea and Isa had been filling out some documents and barely came up again. When they'd consulted the calendar they realised it was too late in the year to do anything for Isa—but Lea, well they had four whole months to plan something... and then they didn't. But they were back on track now! 

She, Roxas, and Naminé came up with the idea of a barbecue on the beach, they didn't really feel like they should be throwing a big party and inviting everyone right now, but there was no harm in the three of them and Isa doing something for Lea, they were family after all—and that’s what family did, right?

Isa had agreed to their plans after five (relentless) days of Naminé and herself asking. He'd agreed to give them enough money upfront to get some things put together, as long as they promised they wouldn't go overboard.

Then they roped in Hayner, Pence and Olette to help them with scouting down the best bakery in Twilight Town, and eventually settled on a cute little place that Olette's mom knew about. They went with Isa to pick out a cake, settling on a pretty basic sponge cake with a lemon buttercream. Xion had found it rather endearing that despite Lea's sweet tooth, cake wasn't really his go to.

Today was important, and they had been planning it for the best part of three weeks so they had to get everything just right. They'd even gone so far as to convince Lea that he was chaperoning a school event at the beach. Isa had every so gracefully kept quiet when they'd all brought it up and Lea had no problems with doing so (asides from asking if there was absolutely no one else available.)

Xion quietly knocked on Lea's bedroom door that morning to let him know that they would be leaving soon. No response. She knocked again, and waited patiently, before carefully opening the door just enough to peek inside. "Lea? I know it's early but—Lea?"

She found herself staring at Lea's bedroom—empty, and it clearly hadn't been used recently. The curtains were open slightly and the sun was streaming in across his neatly made bed and making a pattern across. There were some clothes piled up on a chair that she was pretty sure belonged in the kitchen, several pairs of socks haphazardly tossed at the side of the bed.

She shut the door behind her, panic rising as she leant against the door. This was fine. It was fine. He was probably in the living room, or maybe he was in the bathroom. She spotted Roxas at the end of the hallway walking towards her, giving her a quizzical look when he spotted her.

"'Sup?"

"Nothing!"

"O…kay?"

She spent the next ten minutes or so looking for Lea. He wasn't in the living room, or the bathroom. He wasn't in the kitchen and he hadn't wandered out onto their veranda either—not that she'd expected him to have been out there, but he had fallen asleep out there at least twice when he 'forgot' to jam the door and 'locked himself out' (an argument he realised, that became incredibly flimsy when you could summon a Keyblade.)

Xion chewed on her lip before deciding that enough was enough. Roxas insisted it was fine, said he'd probably just gone out to the store early or something. She paced up and down outside of Isa's bedroom door, before inhaling and knocking sharply on the painted wood. Roxas rolled his eyes at her and skulked off back down the stairs.

No response from Isa either? That was odd. She knocked again, and waited, chewing at the skin around her thumbnail. When she still didn’t get a response she opened the door, as quietly as she had Lea's. Isa's bedroom was significantly darker—the dark blue paint of the walls contrasted the sea-foam colour Lea had used in his own room, and the curtains had been drawn over a blackout blind. Despite how dark it was she could see from what little light she was letting in that the room was much tidier than Lea's.

Xion tip-toed into the room, cautiously towards Isa's bed—pushed up against the wall near the window. "Isa?" She paused as she spotted a pair of socks, balled up and left on the floor near the end table. She inched closer, leaning up to peek over the bundle of blankets. Isa's hair was splayed out across the pillow, half of it tied up into a messy bun the rest of it having come loose in the night. She gently pressed a hand to what she presumed to be Isa's shoulder, and let out a small audible gasp when it moved exactly the opposite way it should have.

The blankets shifted slightly around the figure and Xion found herself staring at the back of Lea's head, groaning as he buried his face against Isa's shoulder, one hand balled up in the soft cotton of Isa's shirt. Isa's arm was wrapped tightly around Lea's shoulder, and he subconsciously pulled him closer when the blankets shifted.

She took a step backwards, trying to think why Lea wouldn't be in his own room. Whatever it was—it wasn't her place to pry.

She turned on her heel and left as quickly—and as quietly—as she could. Roxas was back in the kitchen, making some toast and grinned when he saw her lost in thought. "Lemme guess," he started, around a mouthful of toast. "Lea was in Isa's room again and we're gonna pretend it hasn't been happening for weeks."

Xion stared at him, mouth agape. "Weeks? What are you—"

Roxas shrugged. "R'member before Isa was back, and you couldn't sleep, so you'd sleep in Lea's room? Or when Isa sleeps in the living room with the TV on for white noise?" Xion nodded, glancing back towards the direction of the stairs. "Well y'know. I think it's prob'ly like that."

" _ Oh. _ " She sat at the table, quietly musing it over mumbling a small thank you when Roxas placed some toast down in front of her. 

Lea padded into the kitchen, yawning by way of a greeting and stretched his arms up above his head. "Hey, mornin'"

"Good morning." 

The reply came in unison and Lea stopped and stared at the two of them, eating their toast. The two of them shared a look as Lea squinted at them before he walked towards the counter and started filling up the kettle. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing!" 

Another reply in unison. Lea turned back around towards them, a single eyebrow raised at them this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is a little late... timezones are weird. anyway here it is! the last one!
> 
> thank you again so much for reading if you stopped by, thank you for indulging these pieces? they're a little different i think, and not my normal sort of thing but i had a lot of fun with them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> these were written mostly to experiment with the perspectives of characters i don't usually write. they're mostly fluffy, and some were more successful than others i think,,, but they were fun nonetheless. there's five in total and i'm hoping to post one each day. there was minimal proofreading this time around, so apologies if there are any hiccups (don't hesitate to let me know!) 
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well, and staying safe! catch me on twitter if you like, @skeletonsynth


End file.
